


Don’t Know Who To Trust

by Emilyk2194



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: #Huey #Dewey #Louie #Webby for favorites 🤩, Angst, Brotherly Fluff, ENJOY!!!, Fluff, I love fluff, Lou is my precious child in case you couldn’t already tell, kinda you have to squint to see it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyk2194/pseuds/Emilyk2194
Summary: “...Dewey?”“Yea?”“If you never know who you can trust, then trust me, You’ll be lonely.”Just a quick talk with Louie and Dewey after The Last Crash Of The Sunchaser... OF COURSE THEY CRY!!! U SHOULD JUST EXPECT A TON OF CRYING AND FLUFF FROM ME 😅
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Don’t Know Who To Trust

**Author's Note:**

> “If you never know who you can trust then trust me you’ll be lonely...”

SET AFTER THE LAST CRASH

  
Dewey sat on the front steps of the houseboat, his beak pulled back into a frown as he took a long slurp from his drink.

”Got room for one more?”  
  
Dewey scotched over and patted the space beside him. “So,” Louie said casually. “What’s on your mind, Dew?”

”I just...” The said triplet looked up at the moon and sighed. “Do you think that maybe... I don’t know...” Dewey faltered for a few moments and Louie waited patiently. He knew from experience that it was hard to share your feelings.

When it became clear that the blue-clad triplet was not going to answer, Louie spoke up. 

“Would it help if I... uh... told you how I feel?”

Dewey nodded.

”Well, for starters, I really miss Webby trying to attack us at random, even though it’s only been a few hours.” Louie looked up to the stars and smiled sadly. “And I wish that mom was here to see all of this, because maybe if she was, then none of it would be happening.” 

Louie looked back at the ground, his expression falling. “I wish that Uncle Donald and Scrooge wouldn’t have kept The Spear Of Selene a secret, and I wish that we could go back to the mansion-“ The young ducklings voice broke and he took a deep breath. “I wish that- that... I wish that mom was here and that she didn’t leave us for the stupid moon.”

Dewey turned to his younger brother and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“You read my mind, little bro. Except...” Dewey turned his head away again.   
  


“Except...?” Louie encouraged.

”Except I- I just- I don’t know who I can trust anymore. I can trust Uncle Donald, and I definitely can’t trust Uncle- I mean, Scrooge. But... Uncle Donald’s been there for me my whole life.” Dewey took a deep breath and turned to a pair tearful eyes that mirrored his own, the only difference being that his brothers were light green, speckled with gold, and his were deep blue.   
  
“And if I can’t trust Uncle Donald... then I just don’t know who I can trust anymore.”

”...Dewey?”

”Yea?”

”If you never know who you can trust, then trust me, you’ll be lonely.”

Dewey pulled his little brother into a hug and they stayed that way for a while, crying and holding each other on the steps. 

“We’d better head back inside,” Louie said, braking out of the embrace. “Huey will be worried if he wakes up and we aren’t there.”

”Fine, but don’t tell ANYONE about this, ok!?”

”Oh I am SO using this for blackmail.”

The brothers grinned at each other before heading back inside. Just as they were about to enter their room, a frantic Huey swung open the door.

”Where were you guys?!? I woke up and you weren’t there!”

”We were just talking on the steps. Chill out, Huey.”

The red triplet visibly calmed down, yawning as he made his way up the bunk bed ladder and onto the to bunk. Dewey and Louie climbed up with him, and the three of them got underneath the soft red covers set up to imitate a tent. The brothers snuggled up against each other and smiled at the same time simultaneously.

”Goodnight Dewey, Goodnight Louie.”

”G’night Dewey, G’night Huey.”

”Sweet dreams, losers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy, this is my second fic!


End file.
